Je sais que ça ne suffira pas
by Miss Tako
Summary: SECOND CHAPITRE. Je ne demande pas le pardon. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Je veux juste avoir la certitude qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir. Pour pouvoir te laisser vivre. Lettres de Sirius à Remus.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou! Voilà un petit OS triste que j'ai écrit sur un coup de coeur. ça tranche un peu avec ce que j'écris d'habitude, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Remus

Je me doute que tu n'as pas particulièrement envie de me parler, ni de me lire, en l'occurrence.

En fait, ça doit bien être la dernière chose que tu dois vouloir. C'est normal.

Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Et bête, surtout. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je serais incapable de te dire ce qui a bien pu passer dans mon esprit tordu pour que je puisse faire une chose aussi horrible.

Je sais bien que ça ne suffira pas, mais je m'excuse.

Pas seulement pour ça, pas seulement pour cette énorme erreur. Pour tout. Pour ne pas t'avoir écouté, parfois. Pour ne pas t'avoir demandé de parler, les fois où tu paraissais triste. Pour ne pas t'avoir parlé, de ces sentiments horribles qui me rongeaient le cœur, de la jalousie.

Pardon de ne pas avoir réfléchi, pardon de ne pas avoir cherché à comprendre.

Tu étais si gentil, même avec lui. Ça me faisait mal.

Je me disais que moi, je te connaissais, que je t'acceptais. Pas lui.

Je sais bien que ça ne suffira pas, mais je m'excuse.

Rogue, il ne savait rien de toi, pourtant, vous passiez du temps ensemble, pour travailler, je sais bien. Mais vous étiez presque ami. Alors qu'il ne savait rien. J'ai été égoïste, tellement égoïste, et cruel. Tu es un loup-garou, je l'ai accepté. Bien sûr. Comme si je pouvais te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Surtout ça. Mais lui, lui, il ne savait rien, et s'il le savait, il t'aurait détesté. Il te déteste.

Je le savais, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Je sais bien que ça ne sera pas suffisant, des explications, ça ne sert à rien. Il fallait réfléchir avant. Je sais. Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard, n'est ce pas?

Je voulais prouver, à toi, à moi peut-être, que j'étais un des seuls à vraiment t'accepter, que je pouvais te comprendre, moi seul. Que j'étais l'unique personne digne de toi.

Quelle blague. Digne de toi. Regarde ce que j'ai fait. Je suis horrible.

Tu sais Remus, je sais bien que ça ne sera pas suffisant, mais je m'en veux. Horriblement. Je suis complètement stupide. J'ai failli causer la mort de trois personnes cette nuit-là. Dont deux que je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre. En ce qui concerne la dernière, Remus, même pour lui, je le regrette.

Il a failli mourir à cause de moi. Je suis irréfléchi, je sais. Mais là, j'ai réalisé qu'en plus, j'étais dangereux. Pour tout le monde. Les deux personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus au monde ont failli mourir par ma faute.

Je n'arrive plus à me rappeler comment ça s'est passé. Je ne me souviens plus de la phrase, du mot, du geste, qui m'a poussé à te trahir. Peut-être même n'avait-il rien fait et que c'est justement ça qui m'a énervé. Il faisait vraiment le fier. Je crois que tu avais préféré rester travailler avec lui, ce jour-là, plutôt que de nous suivre. Il s'en était glorifié. Disant que maintenant, tu commençais à savoir choisir tes amis. Il ne te connaissait pas pourtant, j'étais tellement énervé, vexé.

Je sais bien que ce ne sera pas suffisant, mais je regrette. Du fond du cœur, je regrette. Je lui ai dit d'aller sous le Saule, je lui ai dit, et j'ai eu tellement envie de vomir à cet instant. Je savais que je faisais une erreur impardonnable. Je le savais, mais je l'ai dit quand même. J'étais désespéré. Ce que tu représentes pour moi, je ne voulais pas le partager. Surtout avec Servillus.

Je pensais être celui qui te comprenait le mieux, celui qui tenait le plus à toi. J'ai été bête. Finalement, James est le seul qui te connaît vraiment. C'est lui qui, tout de suite, a compris ce que ma stupidité allait provoquer. C'est le seul qui soit intervenu. Alors que j'aurais pu le faire. J'aurais pu, j'aurais **_dû_** me précipiter, le suivre, le devancer, sauver tout le monde.

J'étais trop choqué, je crois, pour réagir. J'étais en train de réaliser tout ce que j'allais perdre. Toi. Tout.

Mon petit monde s'écroulait, je n'ai rien compris.

Je sais bien que ce ne sera pas suffisant, pour que tu me pardonnes. Ça tombe bien. Je ne veux pas être pardonné. D'un côté, ça m'a rassuré. Que tu m'en veuilles, je veux dire. Parce que si tu m'avais consolé, si tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas grave, je me serais senti encore plus inhumain. Il y a certaines fautes qu'on ne doit pas pardonner.

Tu sais Remus, je crois que je t'aime.

Je m'en veux de te dire ça dans une lettre. C'est lâche, je trouve. En même temps, je ne vaux pas mieux. Une lettre, c'est lâche. Comme moi. Tu m'as interdit de te parler. **_Vous_** m'avez interdit de te parler. Pour ne pas faire plus de dégâts.

Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je ne veux **_plus_** te faire de mal. Ça me fait tellement souffrir, moi aussi, de savoir que j'aurais pu causer ta mort. Mes parents ont raison. Je suis une erreur, un danger.

Je n'aurais pas dû t'écrire cette lettre. D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûr que je vais te la donner. Je pense que ça te ferait du mal, je ne veux pas recommencer. Mais ça me fait du bien, juste d'écrire en sachant que c'est pour toi.

Tu me manques tu sais. Tu me manques tellement.

Je n'arrive plus à rire maintenant, j'ai une boule dans le ventre en permanence. Je n'arrive plus à te regarder, même de loin. Non, ce n'est pas ça. En fait, je ne supporte pas de savoir que tu pourrais me voir. J'ai honte. J'ai peur de t'imposer ma présence, de te rappeler ce souvenir horrible. Cette trahison.

Pourtant, je t'écris cette lettre, alors que je voudrais que tu puisses oublier tout ça. Cette lettre qui te rappelle surement à quel point j'ai été horrible. Mais j'ai **_besoin_** de l'écrire, tu comprends ? J'ai besoin que tu le saches. Que je regrette.

Je sais bien que ce ne sera pas suffisant pour qu'on passe outres. Pour qu'on continue d'avancer. On ne peut plus.

Je me rappelle, la première fois que tu m'as fait confiance. Une confiance toute bête bien sûr. Tu m'avais demandé d'aller chercher ton sac. Tu te souviens ? C'était la première fois que tu me demandais quelque chose. Ça m'avait rendu tellement heureux. Tellement fier.

C'est bête, n'est ce pas ? À partir de ce moment, j'ai toujours voulu t'aider. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Te rendre service, c'est devenu une priorité pour moi. Regarde où j'en suis arrivé. Remus, je crois que je t'aime.

C'est un peu tard, pour te le dire. Peut-être que si je l'avais compris plus tôt, rien ne serait arrivé ? Mais on ne peut pas revenir sur le passé.

Je sais bien que ce ne sera pas suffisant, cette lettre. J'ai brisé des liens impossibles à renouer.

Ça fait mal Moony, est ce que tu as mal aussi ? Ou c'est juste moi qui suis étrange. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Pour t'avoir fait ça, je dois être anormal, un monstre.

Je suis vraiment désolé tu sais. Je vais te laisser maintenant. Il y a un tas de choses que je voudrais te dire, mais je pense que j'ai déjà trop parlé. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu liras cette lettre jusqu'au bout. Tu ne la liras peut-être pas du tout, dans l'hypothèse où je trouverai le courage, l'inconscience de te la donner.

En fait, il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je voulais te dire Remus. J'aurais peut-être dû commencer par ça. Mettre juste ça en fait, au lieu de t'écrire ces pages qui ne servent à rien.

Une chose : je ne te demanderai pas de me pardonner. C'est impossible, je sais. Ça serait une erreur**. Je veux juste que tu me dises de partir**. Que tu me le dises toi-même. Que tu me dises que tu ne veux plus me voir, plus me parler. Je veux que tu me le dises en face. Parce que le fait que ce soit James qui me l'ait dit, tu vois, je crois que c'était le plus terrible. Que je te fasse horreur au point que tu ne puisses même pas me le dire en face, ça m'a terrorisé. Ça me terrorise toujours d'ailleurs.

Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça. De te demander quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs.

Si tu n'as pas voulu me voir la dernière fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais changé d'avis.

Mais j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire. Pour arrêter d'espérer bêtement. Pour arrêter de vaciller au bord du gouffre. Tu sais Remus, je crois que je vais finir par tomber. Quand je m'endors, le soir, quand j'arrive à ne plus penser à rien, c'est tellement agréable. Il y a des matins, tous les matins en fait, où je m'en veux de m'être réveillé. Je pense que ça serait mieux pour tout le monde, moi y compris.

Je sombre, c'est James qui le dit. Je ne m'en rends pas compte, mais je pense que c'est vrai. Il dit que je suis de plus en plus bizarre, à passer du rire hystérique au plus profond désespoir. Il dit que je lui fais peur. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Je me fais peur aussi.

Il faut que tu me dises qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir. Pour que ça cesse. On dit que l'espoir fait vivre, mais croit moi, c'est le contraire. L'espoir tue. On ne peut pas vivre en espérant, c'est trop dur.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire. Considère que c'est ma dernière intervention dans ta vie. La dernière fois que je te demande quelque chose, que je te fais du mal.

Je sais que ça ne suffira pas, les excuses, je ne demande pas l'absolution. Juste la fin.

Je sais que ça ne suffira pas, mais pardon.

Pardon, même si je ne veux pas que tu me pardonnes, pardon.

Sirius O. Black

* * *

Sirius, je ne peux pas accéder à ta requête. Je ne peux pas après avoir lu ta lettre.

En fait, même avant, je n'aurais pas pu.

Je suis désolé, mais je te pardonne.

Remus

* * *

_Voilà, pour ce petit OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Comme je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de ce genre de thème, si vous avez des remarques, des conseils, des avis, je suis preneuse._

_La reine des poulpes vous salue_


	2. Chapter 2

Je sais que ça ne suffira pas

* * *

_Bonjour ^^_

_Je n'avais pas prévu de faire une suite à cette OS, mais j'ai eu un peu d'inspiration, donc j'ai tenu à écrire._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Remus,

Je suis désolé, encore une fois, je t'ai fait du mal. Décidément, je n'arrête pas. Tu te rappelles de l'épisode du Saule ? Je n'espère pas, mais je me doute bien que si. On n'oublie pas une trahison pareille.

Tu m'avais pardonné, tu te souviens ? Sur le moment, je m'en suis terriblement voulu, je t'en ai même voulu un peu, d'ailleurs. Je t'avais demandé de ne pas le faire. C'était cruel Remus, à cause de ça, je n'ai jamais pu me le pardonner.

Je me suis senti horrible. J'ai failli devenir un criminel. Le criminel de mes meilleurs amis. Quelle ironie. Tu dois regretter, maintenant, de m'avoir pardonné, n'est ce pas ?

Remus, Moony, j'espère que tu ne les as pas crus.

Enfin, si tu as pensé qu'ils disaient la vérité, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, n'est ce pas ? Tu me connais. Tu as été le premier à être témoin –victime- d'une de mes trahisons.

Je sais que ça ne sera pas suffisant, pour te convaincre. Ma parole ne vaut rien. Elle ne vaut rien parce que tu me connais.

Tu sais de quoi je suis capable. Je ne suis pas un Black pour rien. Hélas.

On avait réussi à reformer le groupe. Les Maraudeurs. James m'avait pardonné. Même toi, tu m'avais pardonné. Tu n'aurais pas dû d'ailleurs, mais ça m'a rendu tellement heureux.

Je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais te décevoir. C'est raté, n'est ce pas ?

Aujourd'hui, je me demande ce que tu penses. Quand ils sont venus chez nous pour t'annoncer la nouvelle, qu'as-tu pensé ? « Ce n'est pas possible » ? Ou peut-être « Je le savais » ? Je préfère ne pas y penser. Sinon, c'est encore plus dur.

Je me doute que tu m'en veux. Sans doute plus que pour l'histoire du Saule. Et c'est compréhensible, parce que cette fois ci, c'est encore plus grave. Je me doute que tu m'en veux, sinon, tu serais venu me voir, pour qu'on s'explique.

Mais tu n'as pas voulu me voir.

Ou peut-être que tu as voulu, mais que c'est eux qui t'en ont empêché ?

Oui, c'est à cette idée que je me raccroche, pour ne pas sombrer. Lamentable, n'est ce pas.

Remus, j'espère tellement que tu ne les as pas crus !

Ils ne m'ont pas laissé parler. La sentence, tout de suite. J'aurais tellement aimé te dire au revoir.

Tu sais Moony, je t'aime toujours, encore plus qu'avant, je crois. J'espère juste qu'après ce qu'ils t'ont dit, cette pensée ne te fait pas horreur.

Je sais que ce ne sera pas suffisant. Une lettre comme ça, c'est ridicule. J'ai la même réaction que quand j'étais gamin. Je me trouve tellement pitoyable. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Je suis trop naïf. Je me suis dit que si ça avait marché une fois, pourquoi pas deux ?

Si je réussissais à te dire la vérité, est-ce que tu me croirais Remus ? Tu me laisseras revenir ? Si seulement je le pouvais.

Sans doute pas, après tout, tout joue contre moi. Mais j'essaie quand même, d'accord ?

Je sais que ça ne suffira pas, mais j'essaie quand même. Tu as toujours eu un don pour pardonner. Surtout à moi.

Ce n'est pas moi Moony. Je te jure, ce n'est pas moi. Tu me crois, n'est ce pas ? Souviens-toi l'histoire du Saule. Je n'ai pas nié, j'assume toujours mes actes. Alors si je te dis que ce n'est pas moi, tu me croiras ?

Mes parents m'ont toujours répété que j'étais un monstre. Je les ai crus. Longtemps. En fait, je les crois toujours. Mais Remus, je te jure que je ne suis pas immonde à ce point là.

Ce n'est pas moi.

Je ne supporte pas de penser que tu aies pu accepter la version officielle des faits. Remus, tu me connais. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai tué James, mon frère ? Et Lily ? De sang froid, alors que j'étais allé diner chez eux la veille ? Tu penses vraiment que je les ai trahis ? Que j'ai rejoint cette abomination qu'admire ma famille ? Tu sais bien que je les déteste.

Ne les crois pas.

Je sais que ça ne suffira pas. Je sais que c'est ridicule, cette lettre. Quand bien même tu serais prêt à me faire confiance, tu ne la recevras pas, je le sais. Tu ne la recevras pas, tu ne sauras sans doute jamais la vérité. A moins que tu ne le retrouves, ce traitre. Peter. Tu ne la recevras pas, non pas parce que j'hésite à te l'envoyer, comme quand nous étions enfants, à Poudlard, mais simplement parce qu'ici, à Azkaban, on ne peut pas envoyer de lettres.

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Voili voilou ^^_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu ou déplu :)_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue_


End file.
